<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seducing to the Beat by HunterTheBlackWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764371">Seducing to the Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTheBlackWolf/pseuds/HunterTheBlackWolf'>HunterTheBlackWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, this is a gift, you can find it on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTheBlackWolf/pseuds/HunterTheBlackWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Natasha dancing together causing two guests to unexpectedly fall in love with these dancers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seducing to the Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for SnarkyShips on Tumblr and I thought of uploading it onto here as well. I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pepper.”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>“Pepper!”</p><p>“Tony.”</p><p>“Pepper. Come on!” He drew the last letter out slowly and loudly.</p><p>“Tony please. You might find it enjoyable! You might even get to see your favorite dancer!”</p><p>Tony perked up, but then deflated. “Yeah, but he’s taken. There’s no reason to go.”</p><p>One month ago, Tony and Pepper attended a formal event, something for charity or whatever, that Obadiah was sending him.</p><p>‘More like forcing me to go.’</p><p>To be frank, Tony wasn’t paying attention to what Obadiah was telling him and on a whim, he invited Pepper, someone who would normally help him from doing "disastrous things”, his uncle’s words, not his. Arriving there, he knew he wasn’t going to find anything fun to do at the party. Just when he was about to leave the ball, or was it a charity event, the lights turned off and a spotlight shone in the center of the dance floor. Normally, in moments such as these, Tony would have usually left, but instead, something told him to stay. Looking towards the spotlight, he noticed two people walking to it, dressed in outfits, different from the ones people would usually wear. For some reason, they made it work.</p><p>‘Especially the one in blue.’ Tony thought, staring at the long legged man, whos’ suit wrapped around him sharply. With a start, he realised Pepper was beside him, speaking to him.</p><p>“Hm? Can you repeat that again?”</p><p>She sighed and repeated her question again. “I thought you were leaving?”</p><p>“Nah. Who are they?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Nobody said anything about this." She shrugged, looking towards the pretty redhead. Before he could say anything back, a beat began.</p><p>In the center, stood the man and behind him, stood the woman, slightly being overshadowed by him. Wrapping her arms around him. They almost interlocked their fingers, but she slipped away and turned towards him, almost twirling to face him. Gripping her by the hip and shoulder, they started to dance, magnificently. It was almost dizzyingly to watch them dance as they kept switching on who was conducting, making it unique. With a final dip, the expressionless redhead slightly bended over the male who was doing a split and smiling in satisfaction. Looking on, Tony’s eyes shined in delight and amazement.</p><p>“Whoa, Pepper! Did you see that? I mean- like- that was just-”, Tony spluttered, unable to find words as he looked on in wonder, catching the male’s emerald eyes as he was let up. They both stared at each and suddenly the male smirked, causing Tony to blush a pretty pink blush. Turning away, he didn’t notice Pepper still staring at the redhead. As the applause died down, Tony looked back to the male, but didn’t find him anywhere.</p><p>‘Shit.’</p><p>Going home disappointed, Tony was resolved in founding out who he, they, were. Asking JARVIS, he soon found out who and what they were called.</p><p>“You got names, JAR?”</p><p>“Sir. The duo consists of Loki Friggason and Natasha Romanoff and they’re called ‘The Venomous Two’, Sir.”</p><p>“How come they’re named ‘The Venomous Two’ J?”</p><p>“It seems that every dance they perform, they entrance the audience, almost like a spider or snake injecting its prey with venom, hence the name ‘The Venomous Two’, Sir. They’re quite famous for dancing in formal balls and are requested highly, but they’re expensive to hire, Sir.” JARVIS answered dutifully.</p><p>“Are they-”, Tony hesitated, “a couple?”, almost twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>“From the sources, it seems that they appear so, Sir.”</p><p>Tony sighed, but couldn’t stop thinking about the male, now known as Loki.</p><p>“Damn. Whatever, it’ll pass. Right J?”</p><p>“Of course Sir.” He said in an almost sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Is that sass I hear J?”</p><p>“Of course not Sir.”</p><p>“Well, whatever, I know I’ll get over him.”</p><p>He didn’t and instead has been pinning over Loki for a month.</p><p>A month! He never stayed in a relationship that long, but here he was! Pinning after a guy, he never even spoke to! Pepper, noticing what was going on, finally cornered him, insisting that he go with her to a ball, hosted by someone famous. He didn’t get the name, instead focusing on who would be dancing there, which led to now.</p><p>“Please Tony! You know it might just be a bunch of gossiping tabloids! You’ve been moping around nonstop! The bots and JARVIS are worried and so am I.” Pepper said, a hand to her hip. “Get dressed, we’re going out, whether you like it or not.” She walked off, knowing he would listen to her.</p><p>“Ugh! Fine! I’m not going to enjoy it though.” He said, finally getting up from the couch he was ‘moping’ on. Walking towards his room, he started to remove his clothes, intending to take a shower.</p><p>═══════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════════</p><p>Dressed in a black suit and green tie, that almost matched Lokis’ eye color which he didn’t plan to, he accompanied Pepper to the ball, going around in circles, making rounds and greeting people that he knew from other parties. Stopping suddenly, he spotted Loki's girlfriend, Natasha. Pepper, noticing the redhead up front, started walking towards her, almost dragging Tony with her.</p><p>“Tony, there’s someone I want you to meet.”, she nervously said. “This is my girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you. You must be Pepper’s friend from last time.” She greeted, holding her hand out to shake, slightly smiling.</p><p>“Wait a minute. Who the hell do you think you are? Cheating on Loki with Pepper? She isn’t some toy to play with on the side! And for you to be dishonest with Loki! He seems like an amazing person! And another thing-”</p><p>“Tony!” Pepper harshly whispered, blushing bright red. “She’s gay, you idiot!”</p><p>“She- wha?” He gasped, looking towards Pepper and then at Natasha who was smiling behind her hand.</p><p>“I’m very much gay, meaning that Loki and I aren’t a couple. The media just likes portraying us like that, because of the way we dance.” She said, smirking at Tony who was blushing now.</p><p>“Oh. Haha.”, he chuckled awkwardly, “sorry about that, I just- I love Pepper and well-”.</p><p>“It’s fine. I understand. I’m glad to see Pepper surrounded by wonderful people.” She smiled at Pepper, who was now smiling brightly at her.</p><p>“So, does that mean that Loki is-”</p><p>“Single? Yes, it most certainly does.” A deep male voice purred behind Tony, “and gay too.”</p><p>With a gasp, Tony turned around and came face to face with Loki.</p><p>“Hello.” His voice sounded like velvet to Tony, making him sigh dreamily. Noticing what he just did, he blushed.</p><p>‘What is me and the blushing today?’</p><p>He cleared his throat and greeted him back, plastering on a grin, which earned him a smirk. Not noticing Pepper and Natasha leave, he started to speak.</p><p>“Hello, you must be Loki.”</p><p>“And you must be Anthony Stark.” He drew out the name softly, causing Tony to shiver.</p><p>“At your service.” He grinned, “So, you’re single, huh?”</p><p>Loki nodded and smirked.</p><p>“How would you feel about dancing at my place?”</p><p>“That depends? Will we be dancing alone?” He whispered huskily, bending over to Tony’s ear.</p><p>"Of course." He whispered back, almost nosing Loki's jawline. Shivering, Loki took a step forward, stepping into Tony's space.</p><p>"Alright, but after the performance. Can't be running out on the people who pay me, right?" He chuckled, Tony now the one shivering.</p><p>"Sure thing Prancer. Can't wait to see what you have in store." Tony whispered, laying both hands on Loki's shoulders.</p><p>Smirking, Loki leaned back and Tony backed away a step or two.</p><p>"I hope you enjoy the show then." Loki started to walk, hips swaying back and forth gently.</p><p>"I sure will." Tony spoke to himself, entranced by Loki.</p><p>And he did and everyday that followed. Turns out, they have a lot in come, causing them to slowly fall in love. The first that confessed was Tony, after Loki seemed to be pondering on leaving him. In reality, Loki was actually considering staying with Anthony, instead of going back 'home'.</p><p>"My love, you don't need to worry. I'm staying here with you, because I love you too."</p><p>"Oh", he said in embarrassment.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Loki chuckled. "How about I prepare you some breakfast?"</p><p>"Okay", Tony said, in a daze. Smiling, Loki got up and started to prepare a late breakfast.</p><p>"He loves me back. JARVIS! Did you hear that? He said he loves me!"</p><p>"Indeed I did Sir. And may I say, congratulations."</p><p>"Thanks buddy." He grinned and started to run towards Loki.</p><p>"I love you too." Kissing Loki's check, he smiled and blushed as Loki chuckled and kissed him back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>